Limericks About Isabela
by wentletrap
Summary: ... because busty, lusty, drunken pirates inspire the best limericks.  Previously posted elsewhere, now gathered in one place.  Warning - Mature content.


**Limericks about Isabela**

* * *

><p>I once met a girl with no pants,<br>and docked with her at every chance.  
>I dropped so much anchor,<br>it got me a chancre –  
>and gave her a bow-legged stance.<p>

* * *

><p>There once was a lass from Rivain,<br>whose breasts were too large to contain.  
>Her buxom physique<br>gave her shirts just a week,  
>before they would burst from the strain.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela consumes ales and liquors,<br>and stumbles around without knickers.  
>As she heads to Hawke's pad –<br>fully drunk, semi-clad –  
>she gets many stares, sighs, and snickers.<p>

* * *

><p>The object of all my affection<br>has a lovely Rivaini complexion.  
>Though her face is alright,<br>and her arse nice and tight –  
>her busom's my favorite section.<p>

* * *

><p>When I see Isabela undressed –<br>Sweet Maker! I know that I'm blessed.  
>Though tales are oft told<br>of silver and gold,  
>there's no treasure like that pirate's chest.<p>

* * *

><p>My pirate queen's bountiful treasure<br>is simply too massive to measure.  
>Whether hid behind lace,<br>or held close to my face,  
>it gives me no shortage of pleasure.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela is so well-endowed,<br>she always stands out in a crowd –  
>and the bronze of her breast<br>spills out over her vest,  
>like the sun peeking out from a cloud.<p>

* * *

><p>When my pirate's asleep in my room,<br>the position I like to assume  
>is to lie with my nose<br>near her sweet blooming rose,  
>so that I can enjoy its perfume.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela impresses the gents<br>with breasts that are truly immense.  
>Her beautiful bust<br>will be deeply discussed  
>by Lowtown lads many years hence.<p>

* * *

><p>One night, as they tangled and trysted,<br>Isabela to Fenris insisted:  
>"Your Elven appendage<br>doth suffer from bend-age -  
>t'would be best if you magically fisted."<p>

* * *

><p>Her long leather boots both unlaced,<br>Isabela was nude from the waist –  
>so I smiled, and dove<br>towards her dark pirate cove,  
>and then treated myself to a taste.<p>

* * *

><p>'Bela's breasts are so beautifully cleft,<br>and endowed with such fullness and heft.  
>But the piercings she chose<br>always tickle my nose –  
>especially the one on the left.<p>

* * *

><p>'Bela's breasts are the greatest I've seen,<br>tanned and brown, with a salt-water sheen.  
>So much time have I spent<br>with my neck slightly bent,  
>contemplating the space in between.<p>

* * *

><p>A pirate can be such a cynic<br>regarding most matters hygienic –  
>but the first sign of burning,<br>and she'll be returning  
>to visit the Darktown health clinic.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's clear from the way you are walking,"<br>said Anders, his tone almost mocking.  
>"I'll give you a salve<br>for the chafing you have,  
>so that you can get back to your Hawke-ing."<p>

* * *

><p>Last evening, we'd had quite a row,<br>so I told Isabela to go.  
>In a show of irreverence,<br>she headed to Zevran's –  
>and now she is there eating Crow...<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela, my sweet buccaneer –<br>I've been longing to dock at your pier.  
>But if you're still aching<br>from last night's lovemaking,  
>then I shall attempt from the rear.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela, my sweet buccaneer,<br>who is wasted, and smelling of beer –  
>it's such a cheap thrill<br>when you drink and you spill,  
>and your busom and blouse both adhere.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela, my sweet buccaneer –<br>how gorgeous her breasts do appear.  
>If I perish too soon,<br>Maker, grant me a boon –  
>and bring me back as her brassiere.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela, my Queen of the Seas –<br>below decks, she's quite eager to please.  
>She works hard expanding<br>my Champion standing,  
>until it brings her to her knees.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela, my Queen of the Seas –<br>every person in Kirkwall agrees:  
>it's hard not to stare<br>at the corselet you wear –  
>all filled out, like a sail in the breeze.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela, my Queen of the Seas:<br>your body is so fun to squeeze.  
>My hands always start<br>at your bottommost part,  
>and then wind up beneath your chemise.<p>

* * *

><p>Cried my 'Bela, "You should be atoning<br>for the favors that you've been postponing."  
>I kissed her and said:<br>"Then to Hightown let's head –  
>and I'll give you a nice Rigid Boning."<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela's the one I adore so –<br>when naked in bed, even more so.  
>As she's riding my crotch,<br>I can lie back and watch  
>the crest and the fall of her torso.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela has courage and swagger,<br>and plenty of skill with a dagger.  
>But her greatest ability<br>is sheer flexibility,  
>which helps out a lot when I shag her.<p>

* * *

><p>'Bela's bottom is beautiful ballast.<br>I ride it so much, I get callused.  
>In the past, she could come<br>if I used just a thumb –  
>but now, she prefers to be phallused.<p>

* * *

><p>What a booty there is on my pirate –<br>I simply can't help but admire it.  
>Next time I go aft,<br>I'll give her my shaft –  
>again and again, 'til I tire it .<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela, my dear pirate captain –<br>this evening, my arms you'll be wrapped in.  
>I'll pull at, and play with,<br>and then do away with  
>that tunic your titties are trapped in.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela has no inhibitions<br>'bout trying out different positions.  
>I've blown many loads<br>within her Deep Roads  
>while mounting my own expeditions.<p>

* * *

><p>I know a young lass from Llomerryn –<br>such wild drinking games we do share in!  
>We fill up on beer,<br>and the Lowtown folk cheer  
>as the streets we both run around bare in.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela, I do love to straddle you –<br>so often, I might as well saddle you.  
>But for now I shall cease,<br>since your cheeks and your crease  
>still ache from the night I did paddle you.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela's had lovers galore.<br>Her conch is so fun to explore.  
>When it's next to my ear,<br>I swear I can hear  
>the sound of the waves on the shore.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabela is widely renowned<br>for the number of shots that she's downed.  
>So tonight, I'll take note<br>of her cast-iron throat,  
>and have Little Hawke serve her a round.<p> 


End file.
